Querido Diario
by Dream Weaver Dili
Summary: <html><head></head>En su diario Himeno nos cuenta la vida en su nueva casa: tutores apuestos, romances y una maldición... Todo puede pasar. Hayate x Himeno. One-shot.</html>


**Aclaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, fueron creados por el genial Junichi Sato , yo solo me adjudico la loca idea de esta historia que surgió despues de ver un video de esta parejita en Youtube xD**

**¡Disfruten!**

**Querido Diario...**

_Querido Diario:_

_Me disculpo por no haber escrito antes, pero muchas cosas han pasado en mi vida, ahora todo es muy diferente y no había tenido tiempo si quiera para tomar una pluma y ponerme a escribir, pero ahora te pondré al tanto de todo:_

_Después de que mi padre se casó con la rica señora Natsue, nos vimos obligados (bueno… más bien fui yo la que fué obligada, no mi papá) a mudarnos a su enorme mansión._

_Aunque al principio me había sentido desubicada y fuera de lugar, poco a poco logré hacer de esa enorme (¡y vaya que es enorme!) construcción, mi hogar. Mi padre se veía tan feliz al lado de mi nueva madrastra, que no podía oponerme a su unión._

_Además de la nueva casa y una madrastra, nuevos cambios llegaron a mi vida, como el paso de hija única a ser la hermana mediana. No sabes lo extraño que es, quiero decir, toda mi vida fui la única hija de mi papá, y ahora tengo que compartirlo con otras dos chicas de mi edad. Es algo duro, pero lo estoy llevando bastante bien._

_Mawata es una chica muy callada, me costó mucho trabajo hacer que hablara, pero ahora somos buenas amigas, incluso me confesó que está enamorada de un chico que trabaja en la radio, creo que se llama Sasame. Se la pasa horas enteras escuchando su programa, incluso los grava para poder volverlos a escuchar después. Creo que es muy tierno._

_Mi otra hermana se llama Mayune y es…. Bueno, es un poco más difícil de tratar de Mawata, y al parecer no le caigo del todo bien. Al principio me hacía muchas bromas como cortarle las patas a mi silla, o ponerle tinta a mi pasta dental, pero al darse cuenta que yo no respondía, dejó de molestarme. Ahora su nueva distracción son los muchachos; trae a uno nuevo cada semana. Dice que son sus "tutores" de matemáticas, pero yo lo dudo mucho. No sé que tanto harán tantas horas encerrados en su habitación…. Ni quiero imaginarlo._

_Bueno, creo que es todo por hoy. Si hay alguna otra novedad, te lo haré saber inmediatamente._

_Tuya. Himeno._

Cerré mi diario, lo escondí debajo del colchón, y me dirigí a la puerta para ir por un poco de agua a la cocina. Estas noches de verano tan calurosas me provocaban una sed terrible.

Caminaba por el pasillo cuando escuché un portazo y un grito proveniente de la habitación de enfrente.

−¡Eres un pésimo maestro!− un diccionario salió volando y se estrelló contra la pared todo deshojado− ni creas que te voy a dar recomendaciones. ¡Fuera de mi casa!

En eso, un muchacho asustado salió corriendo de la habitación de Mayune, sosteniendo entre sus manos sus pantalones. Hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta lo despeinado y sonrojado que estaba. Esto confirmaba mis sospechas acerca de las supuestas "clases particulares" de Mayune.

−Lo… lo siento señorita Awayuki

−Nada de "lo siento señorita Awayuki" – dijo la furiosa pelirosada apuntando al pecho del tutor con una uña con perfecta manicura. − ¡Sal de aquí ahora o tendré que llamar a Tanaka-san para que te muestre la salida!

− S… si. Lo siento− y dicho esto, salió disparado por el pasillo como alma que lleva el diablo.

−Hmp, esos muchachitos no saben nada. – dijo Mayune cerrando su bata rosada con el listón de seda − ¿Y tú qué miras Himeno?

−Yo… eto… ya me iba

−Muy bien− entró a su habitación y azotó la puerta teatralmente.

Me compadezco de la pobre alma que se convertirá en su próximo "tutor".

* * *

><p>−Gracias por la comida− después de un arduo día de escuela lo único que podía animarme era un buen plato de patatas y carne. Olía tan bien.<p>

−Himeno, eres una señorita y por lo tanto deberías de comer con más delicadeza.

−L o si ento se ñor a Natsu e− dije con la boca llena de unas deliciosas patatas al horno, lo que provocó una risa por parte de mi padre y de Mawata y un seño fruncido de mi nueva madrastra.

−Kaoru, dile a tu hija que se comporte.

−Oh sí, lo siento mi cielo. Himeno, debes de comportarte en la mesa, y recuerda, nada de hablar con la boca llena.

−Lo siento papá – dije limpiándome la boca con una servilleta.

−Por más que lo intenten Himeno nunca estará a la altura del resto de la familia, es demasiado salvaje.

−¡Mayune! – La reprendió su madre – no digas eso, lo único que necesita Himeno es que alguien la enseñe a comportarse. Estoy segura que en poco tiempo será todo una señorita.

−Si, como no.

Antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa, el señor Tanaka entró al comedor a hacer un anuncio.

−Disculpen la interrupción. Señorita Mayune, hay un joven que la espera en la puerta, un tal Hayate.

−¡Debe ser mi nuevo tutor! – se puso de pié y corrió fuera del comedor.

−¿Qué no trajo uno nuevo la semana pasada? – preguntó mi padre

−Creo que lo despidió ayer. Dijo que no cumplía con todas sus expectativas de enseñanza.

−Vaya si es una chica que sabe lo que quiere.

Y vaya que sabe lo que quiere...

* * *

><p>Al terminar de comer me dirigí a mi habitación para hacer la tarea, pero en el camino, al dar vuelta en una esquina choqué contra algo duro que me hizo caer al suelo.<p>

−Auch− dije sobando mi dolorido trasero.

−Lo siento, fue mi culpa. ¿Estás bien?

−Sí, solo… ¡demonios!

−¿Qué ocurre?

−Creo que… creo que… ¡me partí las nalgas en dos! Oh, espera, siempre las he tenido así. – Una hermosa y masculina risa inundó el pasillo.

−Me alegro que estés bien – una fuerte mano se tendió frente a mí para ayudarme a poner de pie. −¿Acaso eres hermana de Mayune?

Miré al hermoso rostro que tenía enfrente y no pude evitar sonrojarme ante la visión de un par de ojos azules que me observaban divertidos.

−Eh… yo… creo que sí. Tú debes ser el nuevo tutor.

−Así es, mi nombre es Hayate.

−Mucho gusto Hayate, yo soy Himeno.

−Bueno Himeno, un gusto conocerte, pero creo que es hora de que regrese con tu hermana.

−Ah… sí, eso creo.

−Hasta luego – y así desapareció detrás de una puerta.

* * *

><p><em>Querido Diario:<em>

_Recordarás que hace unos meses te conté acerca de mi encuentro con Hayate en el pasillo. Bueno, hoy me volví a topar con él, pero no fue ni por mucho tan agradable como otras veces.  
><em>

_Ahora su semblante es serio y frío, parece como si estuviera enojado conmigo por alguna razón. No sé qué le hice. _

_Con Mawata y con mis padres es muy amable, ni que decir de Mayune, pero cuando estoy yo es completamente diferente. Actúa como si hubiera algo que lo molestara. _

_No estoy loca, ¡lo juro! Sé que algo le ocurre. Mawata dice que solo es mi imaginación, pero no puedo evitar ver que no es así. Lo peor del asunto es que si fuera cualquier otra persona ya lo hubiera mandado a volar, pero al tratarse de él, la verdad es que no puedo, por más que lo intente. ¿Qué me ocurre? ¿Qué le ocurre a él?  
><em>

_¿Será que Mayune le lanzó algún maleficio? ¿Estará bajo el efecto de alguna droga? Tal vez unos hongos alucinógenos... podría ser cualquier cosa. Podrá sonar como una completa estupidez, hasta decirlo suena tonto, pero debe de haber algo que lo haga actuar así, que lo haga ser tan frío conmigo._

_¡Se me acaba de ocurrir una idea estupenda! Mayune dijo que saldría de compras con unas amigas mañana por la tarde, y para como es ella, estará fuera varias horas, tiempo en el que su habitación quedará libre. Entonces me colaré a su cuarto y buscaré… bueno, buscaré algo, lo que sea que haga que Hayate actúa de esa manera. No te preocupes, descubriré la verdad y liberaré a Hayate de su hechizo._

_Tuya. Himeno_

* * *

><p>Bien, ahora solo tenía que poner manos a la obra. No me rendiría hasta encontrar la verdad.<p>

Me deslicé sigilosamente por el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta en la que colgaba un enorme letrero rosa con las palabras "Cuarto de Mayune" en él.

Abrí la puerta empujando con mucho cuidado temiendo que algo malo pudiera ocurrir. El haber leído tantos mangas me había hecho ser cuidadosa como un ninja. O eso quería pensar.

Me adentré en el interior de la extraña habitación y comencé a hurgar, con cuidado de dejar todo como lo había encontrado. Venía a buscar algo para romper un hechizo, no para lanzarme a las garras de la bruja.

Busqué debajo de la cama de dosel rosa, busqué en el armario lleno de vestidos y moños, todos rosados, busqué incluso en el baño (rosado también)… y nada.

−¡Demonios! Debe haber algo por aquí para romper el hechizo de Hayate.

En eso, sentí una presencia detrás de mí, pero antes de poder girarme, un brazo me atrapó por la cintura y una mano me cubrió la boca impidiéndome gritar.

Intenté soltarme: pataleé y di manotazos al aire, pero la fuerza de mi captor no cedía. Hasta que le tiré una mordida en la mano.

−¡Mierda! Me mordiste

Me aparté con el corazón desbocado y corrí a buscar algo con lo cual poder defenderme. Tomé una lámpara rosada que descansaba sobre una mesita que estaba pegada a la cama.

Me volteé dispuesta a defenderme, pero no pude lanzar ningún golpe contra mi atacante cuando descubrí de quien se trataba.

−¿Hayate?

−¡Demonios Himeno! Tienes una mordida feroz.

−¿Qué haces aquí?

−Yo… bueno− miró nerviosamente en todas direcciones antes de contestar – vine a ver a tu hermana.

−Pero sabías que ella no iba a estar hoy. Salió de compras con sus amigas.

−Si… bueno, es que… ¿qué haces tú aquí? – respondió evadiendo la pregunta.

−Es mi casa. Yo vivo aquí.

−Me refiero a qué haces en el cuarto de Mayune.

−Yo… bueno… ¡yo pregunté primero!

−Sí, pero tú me mordiste, así que en compensación tienes que contestar.

−Pero tú me asustaste primero.

−Y tú estabas merodeando en un cuarto ajeno.

−…

No sabía que responder a eso. Bueno, si sabía pero no se lo iba a decir.

−¿Cómo descubriste lo del hechizo?

−¿¡Eh!

−Hace rato dijiste algo acerca de un hechizo... ¿Quién te dijo acerca de la maldición que pesa sobre mí? – así que era verdad. No puedo creerlo, Mayune realmente es una bruja ¡una bruja real!

−Quieres decir que es cierto…

−Otra vez no respondiste a mi pregunta.

−Y tú sigues sin responder mis preguntas, así que estamos igual.

−Te propongo un trato: qué tal si te invito un helado y me cuentas lo que sabes, y después yo te digo lo que sé.

Quería decirle que no quería un helado en esos momentos, solo quería saber cómo romper su hechizo lo más pronto posible, pero ante su mirada de súplica no pude negarme.

* * *

><p>−¿Cómo puedes comer esa cosa?<p>

−No espero que lo comprendas. Este es un helado especial para paladares refinados.

−Claro… − dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

−No te burles

−No lo hago – le enseñé la lengua en una acto de lo más infantil que provocó que una sonora carcajada brotara d su garganta. – Espera

Me quedé estática al sentir su pulgar sobre mi piel, demasiado cerca de mis labios.

−Ya está… tenías un poco de helado embarrado.

−Gra… gracias. – me quedé mirando cómo llevaba su dedo a sus labios para saborear el helado.

−Tienes razón… no sabe tan mal.

Sus ojos azules se toparon con los míos y ambos apartamos la mirada rápidamente. Sentía mi cara roja a más no poder.

−Ahora dime Himeno, cuéntame todo lo que sabes.

Aún seguía algo nerviosa, pero me recordé a mí misma cómo respirar, y después de contar hasta diez, me giré para encararlo.

Habíamos llegado a un pequeño parque cerca de la playa; la luz del atardecer bañaba todo con un fulgor dorado, arrancando a todo un brillo mágico, incluso el cabello negro de Hayate brillaba bajo la luz del crepúsculo.

−La verdad es que es un poco estúpido… − dije finalmente.

−No me importa, quiero saberlo.− tras una larga pausa, finalmente respondí.

−Cuando nos conocimos mi corazón se llenó de alegría al ver tu sonrisa – sentía la sangre ascender por mi rostro hasta alojarse en mis mejillas − me sentía tan feliz con tu compañía, incluso las breves encuentros en los pasillos. Pero después te volviste frío y serio conmigo. Ya no reías e incluso me llegaste a mirar con enojo. No entendía que era lo que te ocurría, solo pude pensar que Mayune te había lanzado un hechizo… − una nueva carcajada inundó el aire.

−¿Creíste que Mayune me había hechizado?

−Bueno si… además tú dijiste que había una maldición que pesaba sobre ti.

−Bueno, eso es verdad. Pero no fue Mayune quien la lanzó.

−¿¡Qué no fue Mayune!

−No

−Entonces… ¿Entonces por qué actuaste tan bien al principio y luego te volviste frío conmigo? – su rostro se volvió serio de repente.

−Porque me di cuenta de que me había enamorado de ti.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco dentro de mi pecho.

−No… no entiendo. En verdad no entiendo nada.

−Se que no es fácil, pero es la verdad Himeno. Estoy enamorado de ti.

−¿Por qué?

−Porque cada vez que te veía mi corazón se llenaba de dicha, porque con tu sonrisa me hacías pensar que el mundo era un lugar feliz, por ser tan original… solo por el hecho de ser tú− al decir esto, sus mejillas se tiñeron de un adorable color carmín.

−Si eso es verdad, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? ¿Por qué seguías estando con Mayune? – unas gruesas lágrimas amenazaban por desbordarse por mis mejillas.

−Porque al estar con Mayune podía tener una escusa para verte todos los días− cerró los ojos y apretó los puños a sus costados – ¡esto es tan difícil! Me gustaría que las cosas fueran más sencillas Himeno, pero no lo son. Si yo fuera un hombre normal te hubiera confesado mis sentimientos mucho tiempo antes, pero no podía permitirme el lujo de perderte.

−No me perderás Hayate. No tengo el valor para alejarme de tu lado.

−Yo tampoco quiero alejarme, pero eso no depende de mí.

−¿De qué hablas?

−Hablo de la maldición. Hace muchos años conocí a una mujer llamada Takako quien se enamoró de mí, pero yo no podía corresponder sus sentimientos, yo no la amaba. Al darse cuenta de ello, me dijo que me arrepentiría, y fue cuando me lanzó esta maldición. No puedo envejecer, por lo que todos mis seres queridos mueren con el paso del tiempo y yo tengo que seguir viviendo a pesar del dolor de su pérdida, y eso no es todo; debido a esta maldición estoy obligado a alejarme de la persona a la que ame.

"En el momento en el que encontrara a la persona que amaba, tendría que salir corriendo, alejarme de ella para siempre o la maldición podría alcanzarla a ella… a ti Himeno."

−¿Cómo… cómo puedo romper la maldición?

−Yo… no lo sé

−Bueno, la verdad es que no me importa la maldición. No me importa lo que me pueda suceder, solo quiero estar a tu lado.

−No podría soportarlo. No puedo permitir que resultes lastimada por mi culpa; nunca quise esto, es por eso que me mantenía alejado de ti, supuse que no habría ningún problema si solo era yo quien sufría. El solo verte era un alivio, pero ahora creo que no podré hacer eso. Tengo que irme Himeno. Tengo que irme porque te amo.

−¡No! Por favor no lo hagas.

−Lo siento – dicho esto, se giró y comenzó a caminar en dirección opuesta a la que me encontraba.

−No, Hayate no – lo abracé por la espalda, suplicando porque mis brazos tuvieran la fuerza suficiente para retenerlo a mi lado. – Por favor… quédate.

−Himeno…

En eso, un horrible dolor se instaló en mi pecho que me hizo caer de rodillas.

−¡Himeno!

Mi corazón latía tan rápido que sentía que despegaría en cualquier momento, el aire no entraba a mis pulmones. Me sentía pesada, cansada y sudorosa.

−¿Qué ocurre? – pregunté con mis últimas reservas de aire.

−¡No te la lleves Takako!, ¡No lo hagas! Me iré de su lado, pero no te la lleves, no a ella, por favor. – lloraba mientras me sostenía entre sus brazos.

−Lo siento…

No pude más con el cansancio. Mis párpados se cerraron y no los pude abrir más.

Pronto el dolor desapareció y no pude escuchar más la voz de Hayate, tampoco podía sentir sus brazos rodearme. Me sentía extrañamente ligera y perdida. Como si flotara sin rumbo fijo en un mar de oscuridad.

−Himeno…

−¿Quién es? Respondan

−Himeno…

−¿Hayate? Hayate, ¿dónde estás?

−Pagará su crimen sufriendo tu pérdida por toda la eternidad…

−¿Cuál crimen? Hayate no ha cometido ningún crimen.

−Su crimen fue el no haberme amado como yo lo amé

−Eso no es un crimen. Muchas veces podrás sentir algo especial por alguien, y eso no quiere decir que esa persona tenga que corresponder tus sentimientos, la vida no es así. El amor no siempre es correspondido, y que bueno, porque significa que esa no es la persona indicada para ti. Eso tampoco significa que debamos darnos por vencidos, el que alguien no te quiera no significa que no haya alguien haya afuera que esté esperando por ti. Esa persona para mi es Hayate. Por favor, por favor, permíteme estar con él… no quiero alejarme de su lado.

−¡Hayateeeee! – grité en la oscuridad tratando de encontrar mi camino de regreso. De regreso a su lado.

−Solo él puede romper la maldición…

−¿Cómo?

−Él debe descubrirlo…

−Por favor Hayate… − no quería morir. Quería estar con él, verlo feliz. Verlo sonreír se había convertido en lo más importante para mí. No quería hacer otra cosa que no fuera eso.

−Himeno, Himeno, por favor, abre los ojos – escuché una voz en medio de la oscuridad

−¿Hayate?

−Regresa con migo.

−¡Aquí estoy! –gritaba

De repente, sentí una extraña presión en mis labios. Era algo cálido que me cubría y me reconfortaba.

−No te la lleves, deja que regres a mi lado.

La extraña pesadez comenzó a abandonar poco a poco mi cuerpo, y así fui recuperando el control sobre mis músculos.

Sentí una gota de agua caer en mi mejilla y luego deslizarse por mi rostro hasta mis labios. Era una lágrima.

Lentamente abrí mis ojos, y la escena que vi provocó que mi corazón se estremeciera: Hayate sostenía mi cabeza contra su hombro mientras lloraba sobre mi cuerpo que había perdido la vida por unos momentos. No quería verlo llorar nunca más. Mi tarea de ahora en adelante sería hacerlo sonreír cada que tuviera la oportunidad.

−Hayate− susurré a la vez que acariciaba su hermoso rostro lleno de lágrimas. Sus ojos azules se fueron abriendo lentamente.

−¿Himeno?

−Ya no llores más. No me volveré a alejar de tu lado.

−Himeno− me estrechó entre sus brazos – no lo puedo creer. Gracias, gracias

Comenzó a depositar suaves besos en todo mi rostro. Mis ojos, mis mejillas, mi nariz… mis labios.

El beso fue dulce y tierno. Cuanto había añorado este momento.

−Te amo – susurró con una sonrisa contra mis labios.

−Y yo te amo a ti – respondí.

−No permitirá que nada malo te vuelva a suceder. No podría vivir sin ti.

* * *

><p><em>Querido Diario:<em>

_No sabes lo extraño que se siente estar muerta. No es una sensación nada agradable, espero no volver a tener que sentirlo hasta dentro de muchos años.  
><em>

_Lo que sí es agradable es estar en los brazos de mi amado Hayate. No puedo evitar sonrojarme solo de pensarlo._

_Al final todo se arregló: la maldición se rompió con el beso de amor, confesamos nuestros sentimientos y ahora podemos estar juntos. Eso suena tan bien: juntos Hayate y yo._

_Mayune no se lo tomó nada bien cuando vio que su "tutor" llegaba tomado de la mano de su hermana. Comenzó a gritar y decir que estaba despedido y que no quería verlo de nuevo en esta casa. Suerte que yo también vivo aquí y que puedo invitarlo cada que quiero._

_Mawata se alegró mucho por mí, y dice que va a buscar a alguien que si pueda corresponder a sus sentimientos. Finalmente se dio cuenta que no podía pasarse la vida fantaseando con una amor imposible. No es que sea malo, pero hay veces que hay que poner los pies en la tierra ¿no?_

_Bueno, me voy, creo que escucho a Hayate por la ventana ¿cómo demonios escaló tan alto? Se va a matar._

_Tuya. Himeno._

_No, ahora no es tuya querido diario… ahora es toda mía. Hayate._

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Tan tan... xD<strong>

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Tan fumado como creo que está? jojojo**

**Muchas gracias por haber leido esta locurita mía que se me ocurrió, como ya hbaía mencionado, después de haber visto un video de esta parejita en Youtube. Desde que terminé de ver Pretear (osea hace una semana más o menos xD) me entró esta loca necesidad de escribirles un fic, aunque fuera una pequeña historia :P**

**Les recuerdo que esta historia está hecha sin ámbitos de lucro (osea no cobro nada por subirla a esta linda página), pero me alegraría el recibir uno de sus hermosos reviews. No saben lo feliz que hace a un escritor saber que su historia es bien recibida. También es muy grato cuando te dicen lo loca que estás y que ya dejes de fumar eso que te regala el unicornio de la esquina. Todsos sus comentarios son bien recibidos, así como sus alertas y favoritos.**

**Les mando un abrazo y un beso a todos mis queridos lectores.**

**Ja ne!**

**Dream Weaver Dili**

Junichi Sato 


End file.
